A computing device may have a size and a shape that balances the demands of portability and usability. The computing device may have relatively large height and width dimensions to ease display viewing, while also having a relatively small depth defined by sidewalls to ease holding and carrying. One or more electronic subassemblies for control (e.g., one or more buttons or switches) can be located in the sidewalls of the computing device so that a user holding the device can interact with the controls by applying a pressing force without significantly altering the user's hold of the device. Manufacture of the computing device requires attaching the electronic subassemblies to a housing so that they the can sustain the applied pressing force. The size and shape of the computing device, however, may place constraints on how this attachment may be achieved. Thus, a need exists for a new electronic subassemblies and manufacturing methods thereof.